Forum:What is Convergence? Cont.
This is intended for the same purpose as the thread: "What is Convergence?" Since it had become so long, it started to lag. I intend to add the thread links regarding Convergence to the corresponding talk page for future reference. --LBCCCP 22:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Just add p1, p2, p3 if it grows any bigger. Would be easier to actually follow them Komodo Saurian 00:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Overall, I think this discussion will be helpful in developing new ideas regarding many plot points in the Dead Space universe, as group discussion is always more effective in developing nuances - like the writers of the American Constituion. --LBCCCP 22:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Ralok, I like the idea of the Marker halves having different functions - reminds me of Ying and Yang. Regardless of the Necromorphs' relationship with the Marker, it is evident the markers have deceptively broad motives, thusfar eluding definitive comprehension. --LBCCCP 22:49, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Convergence, by definition (and according to the teachings of Unitology) is two or more things converging; IE: becoming one. The hallucination of Nicole said that it (the Marker) was doing what it was meant to do. IMO convergence is simply the process of creating a Hive Mind (or some other giant creature made of multiple Necromorphs). Possibily to amplify the Marker's own power over the Necromorphs or just "for the heck of it" (the hallucinations produced by the Marker itself only means of "communicating" appear slightly insane so it might be doing it randomly, like an insane person would or it could just be using insane hallucinations to scare the crap out of people so that they will kill themselves and be turned into Necromorphs) Blaziken rjcf 00:10, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I had an idea earlier today. What if the Site 12 Marker didn't attempt to prevent the outbreak because it was less than three years old? If the Markers are, indeed, sentient, then isn't it possible they mature? The Black Marker was, what, 2000+ years old? The Red Marker was at least 200 years old. Maybe those two had matured enough to prevent Convergance. MatthewGold 01:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. I'm more inclined to believe the markers function on a network, so age doesn't really matter. Btw, the Black Marker is 65,000,000+ years old. --LBCCCP 03:49, February 9, 2011 (UTC) The Site 12 marker seemed to be in place on Titan Station for an experiment, since they chose a populated station to house the manufacturing facility as opposed to the Aegis VII facility. Throughout Dead Space 2, Tiedman mentions evacuation procedures, and the Overseer mentioned that there was to be no evactuation, if an outbreak occurred. That, in combination with the perplexing actions of the marker, makes me believe that the Overseer wanted a test run of a marker deployment in a populated area, which was still self contained. And since the Earthgov knows the nature of the Unitologist church, I believe Codename Vandal was allowed, even predicted, to sabotage essential defensive equipment, facilitating the infection. Unclekulikov 02:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Uncle Kulikov Yeah, I definitely agree. I think the Overseer purposely set the pieces in place for the sh** to hit the fan. It was probably pretty obvious fanatical Unitologists would be able to infiltrate the project at some point, as it was in a public area. --LBCCCP 03:53, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :here is the thing the marker was doing everything in its power to get you to it, under the lie that it was trying to help you destroy it an thus destroy the necros. BUT the necros were doing EVERYTHING in their power to stop you from getting near the thing, they are trying to prevent convergence in my opinion. THey are the voice outside the marker not the one within the marker. They knew that all would be lost if convergence started, that life would be extinguished to bring about a new race modeled after the marker builders. The necros are the vanguard against death, unlife protecting life. But they take extreme measures to do so. They taint the bodies of the dead so the markers cannot use them . . . at least this is one theory. But the idea that the markers are a virus, and the necros are the immune system appeals in several ways to me. It woul be a nice twist. And the supposed signal that is animating the necros . . . no, the necros activate themselves when they know a marker is in proximity. The pathogen spreads without the help of humans, but in a dormant state. This theory is nice an like most of my theories is design to cover up ALL the plot holes, but I still feel like something is missing . . . I am going to read martyr soon, then play the mobile game . . . from what I can descern they are two works that have the most info about the markers aside from the main series. Then I am going to read salvage (is that even available?) just because ralok 05:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::But convergence only happened when all of the necromorphs approached the marker, the timing and Tiedman's reaction makes me think the marker was attracting the necromorphs, in addition to the people imprinted by the marker. Think about it, what do necromorphs want? More material to consume, and the marker draws the living in with promises of what they want. The critical mass of bodies must have triggered the convergence event, and then like Tiedman says, the incredible amount of necromorphs was increasing the magnitude of the event. I get teh sense they were trying to destroy the thing actually. To much mystery . . . You seem to be under the impression that hte necromorphs are part of this, I dont think they are . . . the two forces are shown opposing each other on more than one occassion. Your theoy involves throwing out half the things we already know about markers. including the fact that they REPEL necromorphs, and produce a DEAD SPACE (name of the f****king game) that puts the cells into domrancy. ralok 07:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : You seem to forget that this marker is completely different than the Red one. This marker doesn't suppress the necromorphs, it seems to push them into a frenzy. And the markers are related to the necromorphs, just by having the genetic code written on them, and also, how the bits of the red marker created necromorphs in Aftermath. So even the one marker that has been shown to inhibit the infection has the capability, without human engineering, to create necromorphs. : I was pointing out the timing of the convergence event, which happened after the necromorphs got close to the marker. : Unclekulikov 07:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Also the Marker didn't create the Necromorphs in Aftermath, Stross did and accidently released them due to his Hallucination. USM Cpl Lawliet 08:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC) but they make it very clear that they dont really know how to build the marker, that it is just making them build it . . . . unless only the malicious half of the marker wass passed on by the red marker . . . that is one possibility, that the benevelont half of the marker (the unweaponized half as I like to think of it) is the half with greater drive to reproduce itself. Thus the titan marker could possibly be an unbalanced force. . . and the shards of the red marker that animate could be from the maleavolent half. The unbalance could even be attributed to the fact that stross was only exposed to a piece from teh malevolent half . . . so if the markers two halves represent a weapon and a container . . . then your theory and mine could blend together nicely. Think about it, the marker was placed on earth for control purposes, purpose 1 (half one) keep necromorphs away so life can develop naturally. Purpose two (half 2 maleavolent half) to destroy life if the life on the planet proves itself a threat . . . . its possible thath the titan marker has only meleavolent halves, thus only has one purpose and that is to destroy life . . . Hmm I also like the theory that the markers personalities differ with age . . . (im sticking with the theory that hte necromorphs are an opposing force to the markers though, lawliet read my blog if you havent already, i think you will like my eplanation of how the marker inavertainly created the necros) ralok 08:25, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Just something I found intresting/trivial while reading Ralok's post, The idea that the marker posses two different personality's/objectives/goal's etc could also be said to be relevant in the fact that the marker is constructed of two intertwining pieces. USM Cpl Lawliet 14:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) It could be seen from different perspectives, yes, but if the Necromorphs wanted to destroy the Marker then it would have made more sense for them to stand down or to evene help Isaac get to the Marker. As UncleKulikov said, Convergence seemed to be timed exactly when the Necromorphs amassed around the Marker. So if they wanted to defeat it they would have just stayed away and let Isaac take care of it. --LBCCCP 17:04, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :But isaac was needed to complete the convergence, likely because his mind had the necessary information or programming (i dont know how it works) . . . they couldnt risk convergence being completed. Plus they had no way of discerning isaacs goals, they probably knew he was communing with the marker though. And I was under the impression that the necromorphs were trying to destroy the marker . . . that the convergance was triggered to ty and keep the necros off it . . . I am trying to view this from multiple perspectives though, keep that in mind, I am here to contemplate every angle, not just any one. . . You guys seem to have the necromorphs being part of convergence theory down though. Im just providing different perspectives and ideas (I have had like what . . eighteen theories). ralok 17:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Still I like to think of the marker as a life control device, the two functions of the black marker embodied by the two man made markers we have seen thus far. The red marker being the embodiment of its positive half, the half that protects life, and teh titan marker (we really should move site twelve marker to titan marker) being the embodiement of the negative half, the raid can half that is. But i think the theory of necromorphs as antibodies is more likely, that or the convergomorph theory (the one that seems to be the dominant theory) ralok 17:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey, that's how constructive discussion and deduction works. We're all just trying to get a better handle on things with hopes that DS3, or maybe a great DLC package for DS2, will give us some objectivity. Anyway, good point, but Isaac tried to kill himself in Chapter 5 I think, when he hallucinated Nicole trying to stab him in the face with a syringe. Then she accuses him of trying to escape his guilt for letting her die. I believe that hallucination was the Marker trying to kill him right there and then, which leads me to believe it doesn't matter if Isaac were to die near the Marker and around the Convergence; just that he dies. It's likely the Marker has the kind of range to absorb Isaac's mind anywhere on the Sprawl, if not further. More likely that his memories would have been absorbed when made into a Necromorph. I agree with your halves idea; there's not enough information to disregard it, and it seems logical to me. Yeah I didn't come up with Site 12 Marker either. I really wish it was named in a text log or something--LBCCCP 17:51, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This theory on the two halves being driven by opposing ideals is brilliant. I find it very entertaining reading about your theories, and the vast majority of them are well developed and completely plausible. SoulSurvivor17 17:55, February 9, 2011 (UTC) It is referred to as "The Site 12 Marker" after the credits by someone who, based on the dialogue, was well informed or even very involved in the creation of multiple markers in multiple locations. It can also be reasonably assumed that he is a high ranking EarthGov official, either public or clandestine SoulSurvivor17 17:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :I like the halves idea too, plus it actually fits snugly with the convergomorph theory . . . and if the two halves of the device each function differently it could explain the shard in aftermath . . . Well the reason I don't like site twelve marker is because site twelve had more than one marker didnt it? Wasnt there a smaller red marker sized marker being constructed (with lasers somehow) . . . i hope the black marker is bigger than the titan marker. I think titan marker fits better, because of its titan size, and its location of creation. And yes when i form a theory I form it taking EVERYTHING into account, i dont just forget things (like the dead space serrounding the marker) i actually come up with reasons, thats why they seem plausible. ralok 18:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :and it wasnt reffered to as the site twelve marker, they just said marker site twelve was a total loss. It just refers to the marker creation site, not the marker itself. ralok 18:06, February 9, 2011 (UTC)